Shadow's Problem
by fan123fantic
Summary: Shadow has a problem. But I'm going to help him. The sequel to The Big Battle.
1. The Problem

The Problem

One day Shadow the Hedgehog was on his way home from work. Shadow worked as an agent for the government organization G.U.N., Guardian Units Of Nations. On his way home he was lost in thought. "I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of the day?", he asked himself. He kept walking until he arrived home. He lived in a two-story mansion that he shared with his lover & partner Rouge the Bat. Shadow walked inside. "Rouge, I'm home!", he shouted.

"I'm upstairs, Shadow", came the reply. Shadow headed up the stairs. 

Meanwhile upstairs, Rouge was admiring the diamond she had stolen from the Station Square Museum. She loved how it glittered in the sunlight. She heard Shadow's footsteps heading towards their bedroom. She quickly hid the diamond under the queen-sized bed. It was where she put all her stolen gemstones since Shadow never looked under there. The door opened & Shadow walked in. They hugged & kissed each other for 2 minutes.  
>"Hey Shadow, do you want to have some kinky fun?", Rouge asked breaking the silence.<p>

"Um…", Shadow started to say. Then time around him slowed down. "What's happening?" he asked confused. 

"Are you kidding me? You of all people should know the answer to that.", a mysterious voice said. "Chaos Control. But how?", Shadow said. There was a sudden flash of bright light. Shadow closed his eyes.

**So that's the first chapter of my new story. **

**Please review.**


	2. The Mysterious Hedgehog

The Mysterious Hedgehog

When Shadow opened his eyes, he found himself in the control room of the Space Colony ARK. "The ARK? How'd I get here? More importantly, who brought me here?", he asked.

"That would be me.", said a voice.

Out of the shadows stepped a red hedgehog. Shadow started to attack the mysterious hedgehog until.

"Chaos Blast!"

Shadow was knocked down by the resulting blast. But that didn't stop Shadow who just kept coming.

Then the mysterious hedgehog shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow merely dodged it. Shadow pulled back his fist ready to punch his opponent in the face, when suddenly.

"Chaos Control!"

His opponent disappeared & reappeared behind him.

"I didn't bring you here to fight! I brought you here to help you with your problem", the red hedgehog said.

Shadow kept trying to hit his opponent. The red hedgehog caught Shadow's next punch & twisted his arm.

"Who are you & how can you use Chaos abilities without a Chaos Emerald?", Shadow asked angrily.

The red hedgehog replied, "My name is Ricer the Hedgehog, Shadow."

Shadow looked confused.

Noticing the look on his face, Ricer said, "Everybody knows about you. You've saved the world three times. Now about your other question." Just then Ricer rose up into the air & was surrounded by seven emeralds. "I have all seven Chaos Emeralds. Don't ask me how I got all seven of them. It's a long & complicated story involving a lot of encounters with Eggman's robots. Anyway, I travel around the universe helping people with their problems. Now about your problem.", Ricer said.

**Please Review.**


	3. The Solution

The Solution

"Okay, you've answered some of my questions. But I have a few more. Why are you here, aboard the ARK?", Shadow asked Ricer.

"Well I need a place close to Earth. I also needed a powerful computer to hold all of my data.", Ricer replied. "Oh & by the way, if you ever want me to blow someone or something up with the Eclipse Cannon, don't be afraid to ask", he said. "Okay, now about your problem. You love Rouge don't you?"

Shadow answered, "Sure I do. I love her more than anything else in the world."

"Then here's the solution. Just go with it. You don't get second chances. Now I'm going to send you back to the exact point of time that I brought you here. Now you will remember everything that happened here. But you can't tell anyone about it. Nobody must know about me," Ricer said. He handed Shadow a small wristband. "If you ever need to contact me," he said, "Just push the button & I'll teleport you & anyone else with you to the ARK.

He pressed a button on the control panel & Shadow found himself in Rouge's arms.

"Hey Shadow, want to have some kinky fun?", she asked.

"Sure let's go for it.", he replied. They got on the bed & did it.

Meanwhile on the ARK, Ricer was watching everything that was happening. "Good work Shadow.", he said. He then looked at the clock. "Oh my god! It's 5:00p.m.! My shows are on!" He quickly turned on the TV to watch Cartoon Network Friday Nights.

**That's the end of my second Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
